Take Me as I Am
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: If she was Little Red Riding Hood, then he definitely didn't mind being the Big Bad Wolf. Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger; smut; swears and some fluff. Listed as COMPLETE but may be updated at some point. R&R, x.
1. Chapter 1

**Take Me as I Am  
><strong>

**Summary**: If she was Little Red Riding Hood, then he definitely didn't mind being the Big Bad Wolf. Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger; smut; swears and some fluff.

**A/N:** Hermione is of age (I don't write the underage stuff, no offence to people who do) and Sirius is still alive and kicking

**-x-**

**6.45pm**

"Ginny! You can't actually be serious?" Hermione Granger exclaimed to her friend, who frowned in confusion at the apparently offending item of clothing that the older witch was grimacing at. Ginny Weasley glanced between the outfit and her friend twice before her eyes settled back on Hermione's terrified face.

"What's the matter with it?" Ginny asked, her frown deepening a little. Hermione was looking at her as if she'd suddenly grown another head in front of her.

"What's the _matter_ with it? Ginny, don't you know me at all? I am Hermione Jane Granger, 'insufferable know-it-all.' I don't wear stuff like ... like that," she said, waggling her finger, that she had been applying nail varnish to before Ginny had interrupted her, at the outfit. "I know you said fancy dress but I didn't think you meant ... that. If, big if, I put that outfit on, who am I even supposed to be?"

"Erm, Little Red Riding Hood," Ginny said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I'm sure my grandmother would have a heart attack if I turned up with a picnic basket dressed like that," Hermione argued, folding her arms over her towel clad chest. "I don't see why we have to dress up for your hen night. I have some lovely formal dresses in my wardrobe that ..."

"Hermione," Ginny cut in. "It's my hen night. I wanted a muggle tradition for a change. Come on, 'Mione, it will be fun. Don't be such a party pooper. You're my maid of honour. You need to do it."

"Well, what are you going as?"

"A pirate."

"Well that's not very _tarty_," Hermione said, giving her outfit another glance.

"Oh just wait until you see it," Ginny said. "Come on, Hermione. Get dried, get your hair done and put it on. You might get yourself a man on the town tonight. You know how they are about women in short skirts; the shorter the better."

"Ginny, I am not a cheap tart looking for a quick fumble in an alleyway you know. I don't want a man," she said, before finally sighing, defeated. "But if it means that much to you and your night, I'll wear the damn costume." Ginny almost squealed with excitement.

"Oh 'Mione, thank you," she said. "I assure you, it will be amazing. But if you modify it in any way, I'll hex you from here until next Friday." Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes as Ginny handed her the costume. "Now put it on and I'll go put mine on and we'll go and model them for Remus and Sirius before we go." Hermione's mouth fell open of its own accord.

"I don't want Sirius to see me in this. You know what it's like. 'Why settle for a young thing when you can have an experienced man like me, Hermione.' It's getting a little creepy now," she said. This made Ginny raise her eyebrow.

"What about Remus?"

"Remus is ... Remus. He's more mature. He wouldn't try anything like that on me unless he knew I wanted it too ..." she said, suddenly going into a daydream-like state.

"Because you do want it and so does he," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing; just put the outfit on and we'll go see the guys. I'll handle Sirius. You know he fancies me rotten," she said, winking and lifting the bag with her costume in it and running towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her in excitement. Hermione sighed and, with one more look at the outfit, began to get dried from her shower.

"What am I doing?"

**-x-**

**7.25pm**

Remus Lupin sighed, his tired eyes looking down at the chess set that sat between him and Sirius, who was waiting on the werewolf to make his next move. He drummed his fingers on the table, watching his oldest friend, his patience beginning to run dry

"Moony, for the love of _Merlin_, will you move a piece? There are only so many moves you can make," he suddenly snapped, knocking Remus out of his daydream. He ran a hand over his face and sighed once more.

"I apologise, Sirius. My symptoms before the moon are making me restless and tired, much more so than last time. I zoned out for a moment," he said. "Erm, castle to D4." He waited a few seconds before his little castle moved, before promptly being knocked off the board by one of Sirius' pieces. He swore under his breath. Sirius watched his friend's tired face for a moment.

"Do you want some company this full moon? I could stay in the basement with you ..." Sirius offered, but his friend shook his head.

"Thank you, Sirius. But it's alright. I don't know why I am so restless but thank you for your concern," he said. "I'll be fine." Sirius smiled at his friend and patted his shoulder before he looked back down at the chess set between them, where the pieces seemed to have gotten bored of waiting on the next move that they had started wandering about the board of their own accord. Sirius cleared his throat and they all went back to their positions before he made his own move.

"What do you think the girls are up to? Haven't seen them since Ginny arrived about three hours ago," Sirius asked.

"Probably hiding from you and your constant ogling, Padfoot," Remus said, running a hand through his sandy brown hair. Sirius let out a bark of laughter before a strange scent on the air reached his nose. He took a deep breath, his canine senses kicking in.

"They must be getting ready for Ginny's party thing. All I can smell is perfume," he said. Remus took a deep sniff, nodding in agreement.

"More than likely," he said before he thought about his next move on the chessboard. Neither of them noticed the two girls standing in the doorway until Ginny cleared her throat, both men looking up from their game. Both girls – _women_ – were standing there, dressed up to the nines in fancy dress (the most revealing fancy dress either man had ever seen). They posed for the two men, which caused both Remus' and Sirius' jaws to drop in unison, their eyes widening at the blossoming young women in front of them.

"Well, what do you think?" Ginny asked, moving into the room and spinning on the spot, which resulted in a flash of her lacy underwear. Sirius had always had a crush on Ginny (like he cared she was more than twenty years younger than him) and had been gutted when Harry had proposed to her. He let his eyes run over her gorgeous curves in the dress, his fingers pulling at his collar, as if the room had suddenly become too warm for him. Ginny had on a red and black velvet lace up corset dress, which hugged her curves beautifully. Her sleeves were off the shoulder, revealing her collarbone and cleavage. She had on a black petticoat underneath as well as fishnet stockings, covered with knee high boots. To top it all off (literally), she had on a black pirate's hat with a red silk ribbon around it. Her hair was beautifully curled, hanging by her face. Sirius found he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Ginny Weasley, I have _never_ envied Harry as much as I do now," he said. "One more spin for me?" She did, her red lace underwear on show once more, making Sirius swallow hard. "Wonderful." Remus sat beside him, unable to say anything only because he was staring at Hermione. She was so beautiful. Her hair had been done, twisted and curled artistically, making it sit just right on her shoulders. Her dress was short, shorter than he had ever seen Hermione wear, which also had a lace corset effect. The sleeves were off the shoulder, showing more cleavage than Hermione would _ever_ dare to bare. A little white apron sat upon her skirts and her stockings went up to mid thigh, each with a small red ribbon at the top. To finish off her outfit, she had on a red cloak, with a hood that sat just neatly upon her head and a pair of red heels. Her lips were painted bright red to match her outfit. In Remus' opinion, she was the most beautiful, breathtaking creature to ever have walked the earth.

"What about you, Hermione?" Sirius asked, breaking Remus out of a daydream for the second time that day. "Do a twirl for us, beautiful." Remus felt the wolf in him rise up in jealousy as Sirius spoke to her with such confidence. Hermione looked almost nervous, her fingers playing with the tips of her hair gently, but he did as she was told, her eyes suddenly meeting Remus' as she did a twirl for them, her red cloak gliding around her half-bare thighs sensually. She had long legs, Remus noted, they could have been dancer's legs. Oh, how he would love to feel those legs around his waist. No, he couldn't think like that. That wasn't him talking, it was the wolf. The wolf, _not_ Remus. Not Remus at all. Or so he could keep telling himself.

"Do we look good then?" Ginny asked, sitting herself down in Sirius' lap and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, absentmindedly flirting with him, all while he had a firm gaze on her curvaceous figure. His eyes suddenly snapped up to hers.

"Amazing," he said. "Don't they, Remus?"

"Beautiful," the werewolf said, his eyes focussed solely on Hermione.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Sirius asked her. Hermione smirked and blushed.

"Little Red Riding Hood," she said, her eyes flicking in Remus' direction. Remus suddenly felt the blood course through his veins faster than before, the wolf within him screaming _mine, mine, mine_. Their eyes met once more and Hermione's chest heaved as she took a deep breath, the delicious curve of her breast on show which seemed to be for his eyes. She could see his eyes cloud over. She knew it was close to the full moon. She knew lust in his eyes when she saw it. She had had a crush on him since her third year when he taught Defence, and when he and Sirius allowed her to move in, she thought she had gotten over it. But no, she could feel her want for him too, with every fibre of her being. She was suddenly thrown from her thoughts when a voice sounded from the living room.

"Anyone home?" came the voice of Luna Lovegood as she suddenly appeared in the kitchen, dressed like a sexy version of Snow White. "Sorry we're late." Suddenly Cho Chang, the Patil twins, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and few other girls all came into the kitchen and began bestowing gifts upon Ginny. Hermione managed to tear herself away from Remus' gaze to mingle with the other scantily dressed girls.

"Remus, I think I've died and gone to Heaven," Sirius whispered and Remus chuckled. When the werewolf turned back to everyone, his eyes suddenly found Hermione's again.

"Guys, we're off now. Don't wait up ..." Ginny called, giving Sirius a quick peck on the cheek.

"You could have gone for the lips," he said, smirking.

"You'd have loved that, wouldn't you?" she said, before kissed Remus too. Hermione jumped in to do the same, giving Sirius a peck first. But when she turned to Remus, she felt the overwhelming desire to snog him senseless. But she couldn't do that. Not here. Not in front of others. So she moved in to kiss his cheek, but ended up a little closer to his lips, her mouth touching the corner of his. She pulled back quickly, blushing furiously, and said her quick goodbyes before taking the others hands and apparating out of the house. Remus turned to Sirius who was watching him with confused eyes.

"Moony, what was that?"

"What?"

"That girl wants you ... I saw the way you were looking at each other," he said, nudging his friend with his elbow. "You don't even have to try and there I was practically begging. You've still got it, Moony. You're totally her Big Bad Wolf." Sirius began laughing but Remus just sighed and got up.

"I'll be in the library."

**-x-**

**1:15am.**

Remus' wolf senses sprang to life when he suddenly heard a clatter from the floor below, followed by some giggling. His ears told him the person was in the kitchen; his nose told him it was a female, judging by the amount of perfume she had put on; and his cock told him it was Hermione and he should get down the stairs immediately. And who was he to say no? He slid out of bed, not bothering with a t-shirt and slipped down the stairs quietly. He approached the kitchen, pushing the door open slightly to be met with a sight only an insane man would say no too.

Hermione sat on the edge of the kitchen table, her feet resting on the bench and her legs spread suggestively, but only enough to give him a peak at her lace underwear. Her eyes roamed his bared but scarred chest, making him blush for a moment. It was as if she knew he would come downstairs. Suddenly, the wolf in him was awake again and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her hard into the table. Hermione seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I knew you'd still be awake," she admitted, her words slurring slightly. "You know, I'm never forward. I never listen to my heart about things like this. You make me feel special, Remus."

"Hermione ..."

"Let me finish. You make me feel so happy, just to be in the same room as you makes me smile. I just haven't realised how much you meant to me until tonight. I'll be blunt. I want you Remus ... I always have ... I ..." she said before she was suddenly cut off by the crash of Remus' lips against hers. She seemed to freeze for a moment before her arms slid around his back, pulling him in to stand between her legs as his hands tangled in her hair. Never had she been kissed with so much passion before in her life. She felt light headed and floaty, which was, probably, because she was kissing Remus freakin' Lupin and she was enjoying every single millisecond of it. His lips were warm; his tongue wicked against her own. Wet heat pooled between her thighs as she felt his large hands on her thighs, inching up under her skirt. She pulled back for air, watching as it took a few seconds for his eyes to flicker open again before they met hers, amber burning into chocolate.

"You are so beautiful," he moaned, his voice gruff from the lack of air and his state of arousal. Hermione felt herself blush gently before she leaned in, not quite meeting his lips.

"Take me to bed, Remus," she whispered, her hot breath teasing his lips.

"Anything for you, milady," he said and before she knew it, she was in his arms being carried up the stairs bridal style. Remus listened to her giggling all the way upstairs, surprised Sirius hadn't popped his head out of his room to see what the noise was. But then, he probably already knew. He kicked open his bedroom door before doing the same to close it, placing the temptress in his arms down onto her feet, her body sliding sensually down his. He leaned in again to kiss her only to be pushed back. He looked her in the eyes, confused, before she gave a sexy smile that would make any man weak at the knees. She took a few steps back and Remus made to follow her but she stuck her hand out to him.

"Stay! Stay there ..." she said. He wondered what she was going to do before she kicked off her red heels and undoing the red cloak around her shoulders, letting it puddle at her feet. Her eyes never left Remus' as her hands travelled southward, cupping her breasts through the material of her dress.

"Hermione ..." Remus all but growled.

"Yes?" She smirked, knowing what she was doing to him, if the tent in his pyjama pants was anything to go by.

"Let me touch you?" he pleaded. Hermione smirked once more.

"Well, I could use some help with my dress," she said and before she knew it, her back was against the wall, Remus' lips on her own, as he began to undo the ties of her dress. She gasped and panted as his large hands roamed her body, pushing her dress off her shoulders to reveal a red lace strapless bra. The wolf in him growled with lust as more of her creamy flesh came on show as the dress got lower, lower, lower, until it was around her ankles, ready for her to step out of it. The red lace thong she wore drove Remus wild, his hands slipping around her body to grip her perfect rear. She felt his large hand grab her thigh, hitching her leg up around his waist as he pressed the evidence of his arousal against her lace covered centre. She moaned out loud as she felt him against her, how hard, how large, how ready he was. His lips were on hers again; wide, open mouthed, messy kisses that couldn't have been more perfect.

"Remus ... touch me," she moaned and suddenly his hands were sliding up her abdomen to her breasts, and with one wave of his hand her bra snapped off, falling to the floor as she gasped. Her beautiful breasts pressed against his bare chest, making the werewolf swear under his breath. He pulled Hermione away from the wall and led her over to his bed, pushing her down on the soft sheets. He climbed on top of her, straddling her thighs as he leaned down to kiss her creamy skin, dipping his tongue into her belly button before he made his way to his prize. Taking one rosy nipple in his mouth made Hermione cry out loudly; his teeth and tongue pulling and teasing at her made her feel like she'd gone to Heaven. He moved over and repeated the action on the other breast, paying it the same attention as his hand travelled southward and below the material of her thong, pushing through soft curls to her wet folds.

"_Fuck_, Remus ..." she moaned as he pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger, paying it just as much attention as he was to her breasts. And suddenly his beautiful lips were trailing down her stomach, the free hand pulling down her thong and tossing it to the side. Her breathing became harsh when it was apparent where he was headed. But he completely bypassed her centre in favour of running his tongue along her creamy thighs. He heard her huff loudly before she raised her hips a little as a hint. But he continued to lap at her thigh, smirking against her skin as his finger still stroked her clit.

"Remus, I swear, if you don't use that amazing tongue elsewhere, I will hex you from here till next Sunday," she threatened, raising her hips again.

"Keen, are we?" he asked, chuckling, kissing back up her thighs towards her dripping core. He could smell her; _Moony_ could smell her and he wanted her. God, did he _want_ her. Before he went any further, he took an opportunity to gaze down at her naked form on _his_ bed, the sight of the milky goddess there making his cock twitch impatiently. Suddenly, she groaned loudly, muttering expletives that he had never heard come out of her mouth before, as he thrust his tongue inside of her, tasting her as he continued to stoke her.

"Remus, more ... please ..." she moaned, her fingers gripping his sandy hair a little tighter each time he licked her. He moaned gently against her, the vibration going straight through her.

'_Take her, Remus_ ..." the wolf was screaming in his head. '_She's ready for us._' Remus could see the muscles in her stomach contracting and knew she was close. He could smell it. He quickly took her clit in between his teeth, biting down gently and that was her undoing. Her thighs clamped around his head as he tasted every last drop of her. She continued to pant hard as her twitching muscles and flailing limbs came to rest again. Remus pulled back and crawled up her body, capturing her lips in a kiss, letting her taste herself on his lips. Then, all of a sudden, Remus was on his back on the bed and the gorgeous witch sat astride him, cupping the large bulge in his pyjama pants.

"God Hermione, take them off," he moaned and Hermione obeyed, sliding the offending garment off his legs and throwing it down into the pile of clothes on the floor. She took in the sight of him in front of her; his cock hard and leaking, waiting just for her. He was certainly very well endowed. She took him in her small hand, giving him a few teasing strokes before she moved closer, ready to take him in her waiting mouth when he stopped her. "If you do that, I won't hold on and I want to come inside you. There will be time for that later." Hermione nodded and she crawled up his body, breasts against his chest once more as she situated herself above his erection, taking him in hand once more and slowly lowering herself down onto him.

Remus threw his head back into the pillow as her tight walls enveloped him, taking him in inch by sweet inch. The wolf in him screamed _yes, yes, yes, she's yours now_ as his hands went to her stocking clad legs, running up to her thighs. He dug his fingers into the skin, no doubt leaving bruises as she shifted on top of him to get comfortable.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just move," was all he could say before Hermione placed her hands flat on his chest and lifted herself from him before slamming back down, drawing every deep moan and groan from the back of his throat as she went. She hissed through her teeth when his nails scraped along her thighs, setting her on fire with his touch. She moaned his name as she moved on him, her breasts bouncing and the sweat pouring down her soft skin, making them slide together easily. He moved his hips to meet her movements, the slap of skin on skin echoing around his bedroom with their moans following after. Remus could feel the wolf in him howling with pleasure and he knew he was close; the coil in his belly tightening and tightening, threatening to pull him apart. Suddenly Hermione's lips were on his once more and he sat up, taking the chance to roll them over so that she was underneath him. Taking a quick nip at her bottom lip, he brought her feet up to his shoulders, the new angle making her squeal out as he hit that spot deep within her.

"That's it," Remus whispered. "Scream for me, 'Mione." He fucked her hard, the wolf not letting him go slow. But she seemed to be loving it.

"Remus ... oh _God_ ... I need to ..." she moaned and she suddenly screamed out, her walls constricting around him as she came hard. Remus felt the tightening around his cock and he growled loudly, as he came hard inside of her, thrusting away until every last drop had been milked from him before he collapsed on her chest, his hair sticking to his forehead. They lay there in silence, apart from their harsh breathing. Hermione lifted a hand and ran it through the werewolf's hair, feeling the softness thread between her fingers.

"That was amazing, Remus ..." she whispered. She felt the werewolf smile against her skin before he pulled out of her, making her groan at the loss of contact, before collapsing onto the bed next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"I aim to please, love," he said, leaning down for a kiss. She lazily kissed him back before snuggling down against him and pulling up the sheets over their sweat drenched bodies. They lay in a comfortable silence once more before Hermione started giggling. Remus looked down at her, confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The Big Bad Wolf just ate Little Red Riding Hood, and she loved it," she said. Remus suddenly burst out laughing, Hermione joining in.

Oh, how he loved her, his Little Red Riding Hood.

* * *

><p><em>I might come back and add a second chapter, depends on the feedback and if anyone wants another chapter, but I hope you guys liked this; my first ever RemusHermione, and please expect more because it will happen. Don't forget to review. :) xx  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Me as I Am**

**Summary**: If she was Little Red Riding Hood, then he definitely didn't mind being the Big Bad Wolf. Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger; smut; swears and some fluff.

A/N: Hermione is of age (I don't write the underage stuff, no offence to people who do) and Sirius is still alive and kicking

**-x-**

The presence of the morning sun in Hermione's eyes was not welcome, not when she had the worst headache in the world and a mouth that tasted like she'd licked the dirty floorboards from the kitchen all the way up to the attic. Firewhiskey was never allowed near her again. On the plus side, she was glad she hadn't had too much because then she would never have remembered how she ended up in Remus Lupin's bed, having the most mind-blowing sex; three times. She giggled to herself, so happy at what had happened. The one thing that saddened her, though, was that Remus was not in bed beside her. But the hearty smell of bacon and sausages that wafted from the kitchen made up for that. She pushed back the sheets, feeling her sore muscles tense up as she sat up. She still had on her Red Riding Hood stockings as she knew Remus loved them on her. She made a mental note to buy loads of them.

Standing up, she grabbed for one of Remus' shirts that hung on the back of his desk chair and pulled on some knickers before sliding the stockings off her legs. She looked at herself in the mirror, fluffing up her sex-hair a little more before she left his room, only to be caught by Ginny, whose jaw almost hit the floor as she saw whose room Hermione came out of. She suddenly smiled brightly.

"You ... and Remus? Finally?" she managed to say through her awe. Hermione blushed and nodded before she was enveloped in a hug that was, almost, bone crushing. Hermione hugged her friend back before she was let go of. "It's about bloody time."

"Little Red Riding Hood got her Big Bad Wolf," Hermione said, smiling dreamily. "Do you know where he is?"

"In the kitchen," she said, still smiling away. "I'm so happy for you, 'Mione." The older witch smiled at her friend before she moved to go downstairs. She could hear the muggle radio that she insisted on playing in the kitchen, someone whistling along with it. She smiled as she stuck her head around the kitchen door to see Remus by the stove, wearing only his pyjama bottoms once more. The sight of his well muscled back was just lovely. She moved into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the werewolf's waist, fingers playing with the waistband of his pyjamas. She pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Good morning," she mumbled against his skin. He turned in her arms, cupping her face gently before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Good morning to you," he replied.

"I thought it had been a dream when I woke up and you weren't in bed," she said. "But I'm glad it isn't."

"I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, but since you are here now ..." he said, smoothing her hair back out of her face so he could kiss her once more. She welcomed the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pushed her up against the kitchen counter. Her hands slid down his back, feeling the muscles beneath her palms as they moved further down, sneaking below the waistband of his pyjama's to cup his backside, squeezing gently. He moaned against her mouth, feeling her bare leg come up to wrap around his own leg.

"God ... I came down here feeling hungry, now I just feel sick," came Sirius' voice from behind them, making them jump apart, faces red with embarrassment as Remus tried to hide his excitement. Sirius just grinned at how uncomfortable he made them. "I'm kidding you know. Like I didn't know what you were doing. Hermione has a great set of ..."

"Sirius Orion Black, I beg you not to finish that sentence ..." Remus said through gritted teeth.

"I was going to say lungs, you pervert," Sirius said, grabbing some cups and pouring coffee for the three of them. He turned to them, placing their tea on the table. Hermione felt a little underdressed but sat down at the table nonetheless, Remus plating up the breakfast he made her and placing it in front of her. "No breakfast for me, Moony?"

"No. Piss off, Padfoot," he said, though a glint of amusement shone in his eye. Sirius chuckled.

"I know when I'm not wanted," he said, picking up his coffee and a copy of the Daily Prophet and moved away into the living room. There was a silence, though a comfortable one, between Remus and Hermione before Remus sat down next to her, putting his own breakfast down on the table. He slid onto the bench beside her, their eyes both meeting the others.

"Hermione ..."

"Yes?"

"Last night ...it was, well, it was magical. Really it was. For me, I have never found a woman who is, for want of a better word, compatible with me. Mainly that is because of the wolf," he said. He took one of her hands in his own and held it tightly. "What I am trying to say is that I, I want this to be more than a onetime thing." Hermione's eyes left his and moved to their clasped hands, a blush staining her cheeks, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked, her voice quiet but hopeful. Remus smiled, a small blush staining his own cheeks.

"Yes, that was what I was going for," he said. "If you need some time to think, you can let ..." he began but Hermione cut him off.

"Yes, of course I will. It's something I have wanted since I met you in our third year," she said. Remus' eyes widened. She had harboured feelings for him for that long. "It was only since I moved in here with you and Sirius that my feelings came out to play once more. Every time I saw you, I heard you, even smelt your aftershave, I was intoxicated." Remus smiled again, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. Both parties leaned forward, their lips meeting gently in the middle in the softest kiss before touching their foreheads together.

"What about Harry? Ron? Will you tell them?" Remus whispered gently. Hermione smiled at her lover.

"Yes but, firstly, I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I want you to take me to bed and do exquisite yet filthy things to my body," Hermione said, her cheeks going slightly pink. Remus chuckled.

"I am sure that can be arranged," he said, pulling away from her and lifting her from the bench and into his arms.

"But breakfast ..."

"There are more important things," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before carrying her from the kitchen towards the stairs, passing the living room on the way there.

"Silencing charms, Moony," Sirius shouted from the living room, chuckling.

"Piss off, Padfoot."

**-x-**

Before Hermione knew it, she was in Remus' room, the door being kicked closed. Remus carried her to his bed, laying her down gently on her back. She nibbled on her bottom lip gently, watching Remus as he climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Leaning down, he caught her lips with his own, pulling gently at the bottom one with his teeth, listening to the barely audible moan that escaped her. He smiled, more to himself, as he kissed her fully on the lips, her arms sliding over his shoulders to pull him down closer to her body. He felt her thighs part beneath him to let him rest against her, his half hard cock pressing against her centre.

"Remus," she moaned as she felt him against her, her nails digging gently into his skin. His lips left hers suddenly, trailing down her face, down her neck, sucking gently at the hollow of her throat. Her fingers grasped at his sandy brown hair, pulling slightly although not hard enough to hurt him. The wolf in him was panting hard, wanting him to take her right now, but he wouldn't. Not until he had had his fun with her. "Remus, please." Those two words made him smile once more. She wanted him. Hermione Granger wanted him. Moving back to her lips, he kissed her deeply, his fingers moving to the buttons of the shirt she was wearing – his shirt - undoing them quickly but expertly. He let the shirt fall open, baring her naked chest to him, her full breasts in front of him making the wolf's mouth water. Leaning down, Remus placed a kiss to the hollow of her throat, sucking gently there before moving down towards her chest. He could feel Hermione's chest heave with every breath she took, the wolf able to smell her arousal, wanting to take control. Remus' lips moved to one breast, taking her nipple between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. Hermione's back arched off the bed as his other hand came up to the other breast to pay it some attention. Hermione's fingers moved to his hair, massaging his scalp as his mouth moved further down her body to her panties.

"You are beautiful, witch," he said. His fingers gripped her knickers and almost ripped them from her body. Hermione knew the full moon was close and seeing Remus' animalistic side gave her a shiver down her spine. It was delicious. For a moment, he looked almost primal; eyes clouded over with the lust he felt for her. He was stunning. Hermione moved to sit up to remove Remus' shirt from her shoulders completely, throwing it to the floor before Remus pinned her to the bed again. His large hands spread her thighs as he kissed her abdomen, running his tongue over the small grooves of her hipbones. Hermione bit her lip, one hand going to his head to try and push him down closer to her sex. Remus chuckled against her skin, knowing exactly what she wanted but not giving in to her.

"Remus, stop teasing, I beg you," she said and as soon as the words were out her mouth, Remus' own mouth was on her, his tongue doing exquisite and wicked things to her. Hermione cried out loudly at the shock before she was moaning for more, wanting him to make her come undone. His tongue was sinful, licking at her clit, making her writhe beneath him. She spread her legs further apart, lifting one foot to rest on his back. "Oh God, fuck me, Remus." Remus chuckled once more, the vibration against her clit almost her undoing.

"Patience," Remus seemed to purr at her before he went back to his task. A few more flicks of his tongue had her almost screaming out as she came hard, only a tiny bit worried about Sirius downstairs hearing them, but he'd get over it. Remus appeared in her line of vision, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hermione could feel her face flush, her brow sweating gently. She tried to control her breathing as Remus dived in for another kiss, Hermione's arms coming up from the bed to wrap around him, holding him close to her. She used her feet to push down his pyjama bottoms, her toes sliding under the waistband to push them down, letting him kick them off and to the floor. Once more, they were naked before each other and for Remus; it was as surreal as it was the night before. This beautiful, young witch; willingly naked for him and only him. He was in heaven. Sliding his fingers over her thigh, he reached her sex, moving to stroke it gently. She twitched under his touch, still sensitive from her orgasm.

"Remus, please," she begged, her voice strained. "Please stop teasing. I need you." Remus grinned, that glint in his eye once more.

"Well, if you insist ..."

**-x-**

Sirius Black sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place, flicking through the Daily Prophet. The house was quiet and he was enjoying the peace. That was until something above his head began creaking. For a moment, he frowned, not knowing what the hell it was before realisation suddenly dawned on him. Remus and Hermione again, he thought to himself. He was glad Remus had found someone who loved him for who he was and he was happy that it was the young know-it-all, but if he had to listen to them shagging every day then they'd be out on their arses. The creaking seemed to start off slow, before it seemed to get faster. Then the moaning started.

"Oh God, Remus. Harder, harder ..." Hermione cried out. Sirius closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could only chuckle. Remus had been in his situation before when he used to bring girls back to his dormitory in Hogwarts, so he thought it was only fair. That was until Harry and Ron decided to make an appearance.

"Hi Sirius, how are y- ..." Harry began before a particularly large moan from above their heads silenced them. Harry and Ron looked at each other before turning back to Sirius.

"That's not you making all the noise, so who it is?" Harry asked, having walked in a few times when his godfather was entertaining the latest witch who was engrossed in how he was wrongly imprisoned for someone else's misfortunes. Sirius shook his head.

"This time it's the Big Bad Wolf getting all the action," he said, turning to the Quidditch page of the Prophet. Harry and Ron exchanged glances once more, grimacing when Remus groaned really loud, almost like a growl.

"So who is Little Red Riding Hood?" Ron asked, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Sirius opened his mouth to speak when their answer came from above their head.

"Oh God, Remus, don't stop. Right there ... please, harder," Hermione cried out again. Harry and Ron suddenly looked uncomfortable, Ron's face turning an unbelievable shade of scarlet.

"Pub?"

"Harry, it's ten thirty in the morning," Sirius said before Hermione was suddenly screaming out for Remus to 'fuck her harder'. They all grimaced. "Yes, I think the pub is a great idea." He threw down his paper and grabbed his coat before they all used the Floo network out of there.

They couldn't get out quick enough.

**-x-**

Before Remus knew it, he was on his back on the bed with the beautiful witch sitting astride him. She rocked her hips sinfully on top of him, riding his cock hard. They were anything but gentle. Skin was scratched, marks were made, Hermione had been bitten a few times across her collarbone, but they couldn't get enough of each other. Lust clouded Remus' mind as he pushed up to meet her thrusts. Twisting his fingers in her hair none too gently, he thrust up into her willing body a few more times before he roared loudly as his orgasm came over him, his whole body going into a spasm before Hermione was following, he movements jerky on top of him before she fell down against his chest. They laid there in silence for a few moments, before Hermione captured her lover's lips in her own, kissing him passionately, before covering his face in small kisses too.

"I love you," Hermione whispered in his ear before he turned his head to look at her. Their eyes met, Remus' heart beating wildly at those three little words.

"Really? You really love me?" he asked her, just for confirmation. Hermione smiled, kissing him once more.

"I really do." Remus smiled widely before he pulled her into his embrace once more, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you too, Hermione. So much."

* * *

><p><strong>God, took me long enough, eh? Haha. Hope you guys like. x<strong>


End file.
